familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Collaroy, New South Wales
| area = | stategov = Wakehurst | fedgov = Mackellar | near-nw = | near-n = Narrabeen | near-ne = | near-w = Collaroy Plateau | near-e = Tasman Sea | near-sw = Cromer | near-s = Dee Why | near-se = | dist1 = 22 | dir1 = north-east | location1= Sydney CBD }} Collaroy is a suburb in northern Sydney, in the state of New South Wales, Australia. Collaroy is 22 kilometres north-east of the Sydney central business district, in the local government area of Warringah Council. It is part of the Northern Beaches region. History This area was originally part of Narrabeen but was renamed after the collier S.S. Collaroy ran aground on the beach in 1881 during a storm.NSW Heritage Office http://manly-daily.whereilive.com.au/property/story/urban-beach-retreat/ It was refloated and later wrecked on the Californian coast in 1889.The Book of Sydney Suburbs, Compiled by Frances Pollon, Angus & Robertson Publishers, 1990, Published in Australia ISBN 0-207-14495-8, page 66 Most of Collaroy’s development has occurred since the mid twentieth century. Collaroy Beach Post Office opened on 12 February 1923. Collaroy Plateau Post Office opened on 1 April 1949 and closed in 1988. Collaroy Plateau West Post Office opened on 1 November 1967 and was renamed Collaroy Plateau in 1996. Landmarks Collaroy’s surf beach joins Narrabeen Beach at Wetherill Street making one continuous 3.4 km surf beach. Four Surf Lifesaving Clubs provide swimming supervision/surf rescue services (North Narrabeen SLC, Narrabeen SLC, South Narrabeen SLC, and Collaroy SLC). Collaroy is home to one of the Salvation Army's largest conference and outdoor education centres in the area. The centre caters for many conferences of the Salvation Army as well as other churches, schools, community groups and businesses. It can cater for up to 440 people and has fully catered camp programs. Demographics According to the 2011 Census, there were 14,388 residents in Collaroy. The most common ancestries in Collaroy were English 29.5%, Australian 27.2% and Irish 8.8%. The most common responses for religion in Collaroy were Catholic 30.6%, Anglican 25.5% and No Religion 20.8%. Commercial area Collaroy's shopping precinct is centred along Pittwater Road, which runs north-south through the suburb. Small retail businesses include cafes, restaurants, takeaway bars, a pharmacy, several hairdressers, a day spa, an outstanding YHA youth hostel, real estate agents, the Collaroy Services club (recently renamed "The Beach Club") and the Surf Rock Hotel. Transport Collaroy's public transport consists of buses operated by Sydney Buses south through to the CBD and Manly, and north to the suburbs from Narrabeen to Palm Beach. Governance Collaroy is in the federal seat of Mackellar. The seat is currently held by Bronwyn Bishop of the Liberal Party. The seat has been held continuously by the Liberal Party since its creation in 1949. Collaroy is in the NSW state electorate of Wakehurst, a seat held by Brad Hazzard of the Liberal Party.nsw.gov.au Wildlife Collaroy/Narrabeen is frequented by diverse bird and aquatic animal life including Sea Eagles, Pelicans, Terns, Ducks, Yellow-crested Cockatoo. Dolphins and whales can be seen during migrating season. In 2005 a young New Zealand Fur Seal was discovered washed up on the beach. Exhausted but alive, the Seal was nursed back to health by wildlife officers and then released. References External links * About Narrabeen and Collaroy Beaches. * http://www.warringah.nsw.gov.au/community/collaroy.aspx Category:Suburbs of Sydney Category:Beaches of New South Wales